doing what is right
by casturchin248
Summary: A paper i wrote for english class i hope you like it


4

DOING WHAT IS RIGHT

Bang! And I felt what seemed like fire tear through my chest as I fell to the ground. But before I continue let me tell you a story that lead to the event's above. It started a long time ago. I was about five years old at the time. My father was a good man, at least that's what people say about him. I don't remember very much. The only times I remember him is when he left and when he came home. Only problem is when he came home, it was in a wooden box, with a flag draped over it. A flag with red, white, and blue colors. After that I remember a lot of people at our house. Some I knew others I didn't. But they were they to moron for my father and to comfort my mother. After the funeral my mother went on a downward spiral. It got so bad that my mom couldn't pick me up some days from school. Our nabor Linda picked me up most days. I wonder what happened to her. When I was in the 8th grade me and mom moved to a new city. She couldn't stand to be in that old house anymore, not with all memoires of dad. My favorite and worst memoire was the day he left. That day I remember him saying eight words to me.

"Always do what is right, no matter what," is what he said. And I have tried my best to stay true to it.

By the time I started high school my mom was a train wreck. At first it was alcohol. She drank to forget. But she couldn't forget, so she kept drinking. Then it was drugs. Cocaine mostly, why she did drugs I don't know. Most days if not all days I'd come home from school and find her passed out on the couch. I don't know how we survived most of the time. I did what I could to take care of her I cooked, I cleaned, took out the trash, put the empty vodka bottles in the recycle, only to come home the next day and do it all over again. My life was pretty much the same every day. Wake up, cook breakfast, and go to school, go to lunch, watch matt beat up James at lunch. Matt was the school bully and James was his personal punching bag. I helped out James and protect him as much as I can. One day I found matt beating up James and I stepped in to stop matt. Not my best idea. I went home that day with a black eye and a split lip. Could have been worse I suppose. It sucks being the nice guy most of the time. The worst part is, mom didn't notice. But I can't help but feel sorry for James. From what he has told me matt has been beating him up since the 5th grade. I don't know if he strong for being able to take it for so long or weak for being able to take it for so long and not do anything about it. I really am not sure which one he is. But regardless he is a good kid. His parents weren't much better than mine. His mother and father were both drunks and weren't home much. So we were pretty much brothers. We looked after each other as best as possible. I protected him from matt as much as I could. Matt wouldn't hurt him if I was there. But I wasn't always there to protect him.

"Come on matt not today, this is my favorite shirt and I don't want to get blood on it," pleaded James

"The more you beg me not to hurt you the more I'm going to hurt you James. We've been over this already man come on," responded matt

"Come on matt, please."

Everyone could hear James's cries for help. Everyone was afraid of matt and with good reason. The last person that stood up to him ended up in the hospital. I ran as fast as I could to help James. But I got there too late. But I remember the day it all ended. It was the worst day of James's, matts and my life. It was in late April when it happened. We all were in Miss jones's math class, she had just stepped out of the class for no more than five minutes. Matt decided to shoot spitballs at James got fed up. He stood and turned around to face matt.

"Why do you pick on me matt, why," he asked.

"You are small, weak and a waste of space," he responded.

Then matt did something I never expected. He pull out a gun, and aimed it at matt.

"DO YOU THINK I'M WAEK NOW," he screamed, "I'M FINALY STANING UP FOR MY SELF, ARE YOU SCARED MATT ARE YOU!"

I stood up and tried to calm him down.

"James there is no need for that put it down," I said.

"If I don't end this now it will never end," he replied.

"You don't know that."

"But I do."

I saw his mussels in his arm start to tighten I knew he was going to pull the trigger. So I did the only thing I could. I stepped in front of matt for reasons unknown just as james pulled the trigger. Bang, and then I felt what seemed like fire tear through my chest as I fell to the ground. When I hit the ground I blacked out. From what I'm told James ran out of the classroom after he shot me. The police found him in the boys bathroom crying. I was taken to the hospital and treated. I woke up two days later. My mom was there, I think this is the first time she really had worried about me. I was shot in the shoulder was too bad but I had a hell of a scar. I returned to school the following month. People looked at me like I was a mad man for taking a bullet for matt. But I know I did the right thing. Even if it was crazy. I saw matt later that day. I went up and punched him in the face. I expected him to hit me back. But he didn't guess he won't hit the man that took a bullet for him.

"This is what happens when you bully people, I suggest you stop it for next time I might take a bullet for you again," I said and walked away. James was charged with attempted murder and possessing a firearm. I went and saw him in jail. I couldn't get him to stop apologizing. That was ten years ago. Where is everyone now? Matt is now a school counselor dealing with bulling, ironic isn't. James is also a school counselor dealing with kids that get bullied. And me? Well I go around the country and tell people what happens with bulling. This is not just my story. It is the story of what could happen when people bully. We need to put a stop to bulling.


End file.
